This application is related to Ser. Nos. 09/259,047; 09/259,050 and 09/259,048, all now abandoned.
Botanical designation: Camellia sasanqua. 
This new Camellia variety was discovered by Donald Paul Whiddon in a group of Camellia sasanqua seedlings of unknown parentage growing in a cultivated area in Semmes, Ala. The seedling was found in the spring of 1990. The new and distinct Camellia sasanqua plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable plant with its unique bloom color, bloom form, and growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Whiddon""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Semmes, Ala.
1. Moderate growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
2. A uniformly dense, low and spreading growth habit 5-6xe2x80x2 tall and 5-6xe2x80x2 wide.
3. A strong red flower color Red Group 53B.
4. Semi-double flower 2xc2xe-3xc2xcxe2x80x3 in diameter.
5. Good specimen plant.
6. Desirable in planters.
7. Makes a good espalier plant.
8. Very good foundation plant.
9. Hardy to Zone 7b.
10. Attractive glossy foliage.
11. Performs well in sun or partial shade.
12. Has the ability to be sheared and trimmed to be kept within prescribed limits.
13. Makes a good low-growing sheared or natural hedge.
14. Easily propagated.